Sunshine in the Rain
by xxbittersweet13xx
Summary: After a recession in the Wizarding world, Hermione was left jobless. Out of desperation, she took up Ginny's offer and became a nanny for the top nanny corporation. However, her first family that she was assigned to wasn't welcoming at all... DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys! So this is my third story…well second and a half because I am currently also writing another one called "_The Fine Line_" which is a sequel for "_The Red Ribbon_".

Progress will be slow and I will try my best to update as quickly as I can, but it's not easy if you are in university with homework and piles of midterms loaded on you! But like I said, I'll try my best =)

We all know that I DEFINATELY do not down Harry Potter nor do I want to. If I get to own anyone, I would **love** to own Draco Malfoy 3

Well, off I go!

**Chapter One** –_ Unexpected Job_

Hermione tapped her quill impatiently against the Daily Prophet. She glanced down at the many ads she had circled and had crossed out. It's been three months since she had been laid off.

For Goddrick's sake, she didn't know people get laid off in a _Wizarding _World. Apparently the economy hasn't been doing too well according to Harry who, by all coincidence, didn't get laid off.

_Bias._ Hermione thought bitterly as she put down her quill and stretched. She had a very good job working in the Department of Magical Creatures, but apparently that was one of the departments that the Ministry can _afford_ to lay off some people from.

Harry said he would try to get her back her job at the Ministry, but after a month, Hermione began to lose hope. If Harry Potter can't get her a job, no one else can. Sure enough, three months later…still no job.

"I'm trying Hermione." Harry assured her, "But it's been so hectic in the Auror department. We're still trying to find proofs to convict those ex-Death Eaters."

"I know Harry, I really appreciate you trying…" Hermione sighed. It's been six years since the war had ended. She heard her doorbell ring and Ginny appeared at her kitchen counter holding a white bag.

"What's the point of ringing the doorbell if you're going to apparate in anyways?"

"Just for fun, I like pressing those round buttons." Ginny shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Like father like daughter._

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "I thought you have dinner with Harry tonight."

"That's tonight." Ginny waved her hands as if that wasn't important, "Are you still looking for a job?"

"Yes, I'm seriously thinking of going back to the muggle world and work." Hermione closed her daily prophet.

"No way, you can't do that." Ginny exclaimed, "Besides, it'll take you a few more years to get that thing you muggles call a _degree_ before getting a job." Hermione cursed herself because she knew Ginny was right.

"Ugh."

"You know, you can work at that high class gentlemen's club, _Le Doux Gout_." Ginny gave her a teasing smile.

"I am not going to work as a courtesan!" Hermione said, shocked that Ginny would ever suggest something like that.

"Why not? Rich men goes there and bid for you!" Ginny said excitedly, "You'll feel like a princess and such! Plus, you got the curves for it."

"Ginny!" Hermione slapped her friend lightly on the arms, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her body.

"You need to get laid." Ginny said bluntly.

"Ginerva Weasley, this isn't exactly the right time to talk about this!" Hermione said shrilly, positive that she was turning bright red.

"Okay, fine." Ginny sighed, "How desperate are you looking for a job?"

"Very.

"I know someone who owns a nanny service company." Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment, "Her name is Kelly Knight."

"Nanny services? Are you kidding me?" Hermione's jaw dropped open, "Me, Hermione Granger, work as a nanny? You got to be out of your mind!"

"Beggars can't be choosers." Ginny shot her a look, "Besides, you can work here temporary while you look for a better job."

"Ginny, this is outrageous." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lower your pride a bit." Ginny picked up her white bag, "I'm actually on my way over to drop this off. This is your last chance to come, if not than I'll come visit you in a month and you'll still be sitting in the same chair circling ads."

Hermione shot her a dirty look before returning to her prophet. Ginny walked towards the door.

"Okay! Wait for me!"

Ginny smiled to herself as she grabbed onto Hermione and apparated them to Kelly's office.

* * *

"As you see Ms. Granger, we do take our jobs seriously." Kelly said, peering over the stack of papers on her desk.

Hermione was granted an interview that very same day and was told to come back the day after looking "professional" and ready to work. Hermione had no idea that she would be starting so quickly. And here she was now, sitting in front of Kelly in a pencil skirt, a blazer and her hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"I don't have a single doubt that your company doesn't." Hermione replied, sitting upright.

"A lot of people think that nannies are not of importance." Kelly continued, satisfied with her reply, "However, my company provides services to influential families with great names and powers. In fact, we just got a contract with Mr, Krum just a few days ago."

Hermione nearly fell off her chair. _Viktor is married? Since when?_ Viktor and her had been writing to each other since 4th year up until a year ago when he abruptly stopped writing. Hermione didn't know it was because he got married and had a kid, but still that wasn't a good enough excuse to stop writing to her. He should at least _tell_ her.

"Did you hear what I was saying Mr. Granger?" Kelly interrupted Hermione's bitter thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was just in shock that Viktor got married." Hermione replied.

"Viktor? I'm guessing you two are familiar enough to be addressed in first name basis?"

"Oh yes, we've been writing to each other for a while." Hermione said.

"Oh, in that case you must know that he is a very successful Quidditch player." Kelly said proudly, "We do cater to famous people as well, did I mention that?"

Hermione could tell that it doesn't take a lot to impress Kelly, as long as you're wealthy and famous.

"As a nanny, you are to stay with that family until your services are no longer needed. Of course, it's a one year contract, they continue to sign you if they like you." Kelly pulled out a contract paper, "You will have no choice in what family you are to be assigned to. If there is a complaint about your behavior, then we must take immediate action. Unfortunately, since customer service is our number one key priority, you will not have the better end of the stick if there is a complaint filed."

"That is understandable." Hermione nodded.

"In that case, that is all." Kelly smiled and handed over the contract, "All I need you to do is sign here."

Hermione looked at the piece of paper and picked up the quill and signed her life away.

"Now that that's out of the way, you are in luck!" Kelly exclaimed and reached down to pull out a file from the cabinet, "We just got a very influential businessman that requires our services for his family. I know this is your first family, and I probably should give you someone not as important, but we currently are booked to the brim and all the nannies already took the jobs as fast as they could. "

"I would not muddle your company's name in any way Kelly." Hermione offered Kelly her best smile. This family will guarantee her a job for at least a year.

"I do hope not." Kelly smiled warmly, "It would be such a disappointment to fire Hermione Granger, one of the member of the golden trio." Hermione stiffened at her reference that was given to her years ago.

"Of course not."

"Well here you go, take a look at their portfolio." Kelly handed her a thin folder, "I must say this is quite a pleasant family. They have one child, the age of four, who I've heard is quite a smart one. The mother is absolutely gorgeous who works at the top fashion office of Witch Weekly. The father is quite an eye candy as well; they do make the perfect couple. I actually heard that the other day…"

However, Hermione wasn't listening to her. She was staring at the name printed in bold at the very top: **Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think guys? I know there's no Hermione and Draco action in this chapter, but I don't want to rush things. It wouldn't be a good story if things developed too fast!

Please Read and Review! This is a tester chapter and if people don't like it, I might not continue! Thanks!

Oh, by the way, _Le Doux Gout_ is French for "The Sweet Taste" however I would like it to mean "The Sweetest Taste"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the review guys! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter Two** - _Rules_

Hermione paused just outside of Malfoy's gate. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ she thought, her heart racing.

Before she could do anything, the gate swung open and two house elves appeared.

"Ms. Granger, Twinkie and I are to carry your suitcase to your room!" A preppy looking house elf said cheerfully.

"That's okay, I can do it myself." Hermione smiled warmly at the elf.

"No, no!" the other house elf exclaimed and practically ripped the suitcase out of Hermione hands.

She followed the two up the short road and came face to face with a tall iron door with the Malfoy crest engraved across the door. She started to shake.

_Maybe it's better if I just turn around and walk away. I don't mind being jobless. Anything is better than this. Yeah, I'll turn around and –_ but before she should finish her thoughts the door swung open.

"Hello Hermione." A light, but firm voice greeted her. Hermione swung her eyes upwards and met a tall, beautiful woman with dark, wavy hair.

"Hi Ms. Malfoy." Hermione assumed.

"Astoria." She replied. Of course, Astoria Greengrass. Draco and Astoria always had a secret relationship going on. The school didn't even know, that's how secret it was. Hermione had walked in on them once in a classroom having mind-blowing sex. They saw her, but before they could say anything, she ran out in embarrassment.

Astoria was never part of the loud mouth Slytherin's who went around putting people down, but that didn't make her any less of a Pure-blood snob.

Hermione didn't know what to say, and Astoria wasn't making it any easier.

"Nice…door." Hermione said lamely, indicating to the crest.

"Yes.." Astoria said, looking at the door for barely a second, "The Malfoy's pride themselves in being pure-blooded, they have their family crest all over the house."

Hermione tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Twinkie and Sparky are setting up your bedroom." Astoria said, "I understand that your nanny services are top quality. Kelly has informed me that you are one of their best."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell her that this was her first time, but she decided not to.

"Yes."

"Honey, have you seen my tie?" Draco came walking into the room, not noticing Hermione.

"No." Astoria rolled her eyes, "I don't do your laundry." Draco looked up and saw Hermione and immediately, she saw his smirk.

"Well, well, well." Draco drawled, "The brightest witch of our age is….a _nanny_."

Hermione gripped her wand tightly underneath her coat, trying not to hex him.

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione said stiffly.

"It should be Mr. Malfoy." Draco said slowly, "But I'm in a good mood, so I'll let your behavior slide."

Hermione shot him a dirty look, however, Draco straightened his back and smirked back at her. Before anyone could say anything a little kid came darting into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little boy shouted. Hermione's face softened when she saw the little boy's face. He had the most angelic face with shocking blonde hair. In fact, she didn't think that Astoria had anything to do with this child. This child looked like a splitting image of Draco.

"Scorpius, I want you to meet Nanny Hermione." Astoria took the kid by the hand and pulled him, a bit too rough, towards Hermione.

"I don't want another nanny." Scorpius pouted and gave Hermione a dirty look.

"That's not nice." Astoria said without any reprimanding in her voice at all, "Sorry, it's just that the last nanny was a complete mistake. She spent more time around Draco than with Scorpius." Astoria threw Draco a dirty look.

Hermione wasn't a bit surprise that all the nanny's tried making a move on Draco. He was gorgeous. He grew up a lot since his Hogwarts years, his facial structures became more defined and manly with aristocratic features. However, his attitude stayed the same, unfortunately.

"All our nanny's always tried making moves on Draco actually." Astoria continued, "But of course, Draco didn't do anything but it gets annoying so we had them all fired."

"Then why do you continue to hire nanny's?" Hermione asked.

"I knew you wouldn't be something I have to worry about." Astoria said with a small smirk. Hermione gritted her teeth and looked away.

_Of course…she knew Draco wouldn't touch a mudblood_. Hermione thought bitterly.

"Twinkie will show you your room." Draco said, cutting off the conversation, "In fact, I'll come with, I need to go over some rules with you before you start." Astoria gave them a passing glance before walking out of the foyer.

The walk up to the room was quiet. When the elves bowed their head and departed the room, Draco turned to Hermione and sent her a chilling smirk.

"There are rules in this household that I do not expect anyone to break, especially _you_." Draco stated.

"Of course." Hermione replied as professionally as she could.

"Breakfast is at eight sharp. I want everyone, including Scorpius, to be dressed and be at the dining table by then. If you are late, you, or anyone else that is late shall not have breakfast. Lunch is at noon and dinner at seven. The rules applied to breakfast will be applied to lunch and dinner as well." Draco said strictly, giving Hermione a stern look.

"But what if there's a reason why one is late for breakfast, lunch or dinner?" Hermione asked, thinking how ridiculously strict his rules were.

"Then they shall not join us, nor will they be given food for that portion." Draco replied as if she was stupid.

"Don't you think this is a bit harsh?"

"You are not in any position to question my rules or my authority. This is my household and you only here to take care of Scorpius and abide by the rules." Draco narrowed his eyes, "My rules teach discipline, without discipline there's no success. And all Malfoy's are successful whether they can help it or not."

Hermione now understand why Draco was always on time to class and to mealtimes at Hogwarts. It was the way he was raised, and now it's going to be Scorpius' turn to learn the ways of a Malfoy.

"Yes." Hermione didn't know what else to say.

"Yes what?" Draco sneered. Hermione shot him a deathly look.

"Yes _sir_." Hermione spat out causing Draco to smirk.

"Scorpius' bedtime is at nine sharp. All bedtime stories, baths, changing into pajamas are to be done before then. By nine, he should be tucked in with the lights off." Draco continued his list, "Of course, I cannot tell you what time you wish to go to bed. However, I can tell you that you are not to wander the mansion after lights out."

"What time is lights out?"

"When Scorpius is tucked into bed. You may do whatever you wish in your bedroom after that." Draco leaned against the wall.

"Is there a reason why I cannot wander the hallways after bedtime?" Hermione started, but Draco raised his eyebrows, "If I may ask." She hastily added.

"I will let that one slide Granger." Draco straightened up, "Wandering around after dark…may lead you to see things you may not wish to see…"

Hermione blushed at the memory that happened years back. She can never forget the image in her head, at times; she shamefully admitted it turned her on. She never had seen anything so passionate before. The very thought sent shivers down her spine. Draco seemed to be reading her mind.

"You don't want to see that again…" Draco taunted softly, advancing towards her, "Or…do you? Does it turn you on to see something to wild and exhilarating?" He stepped closer to her. Hermione wanted to smack her head, she had hope he had forgotten about it.

"N-no." She stuttered and back up a bit as Draco advanced closer and closer. He was like a predator closing in on his prey,

"Did you not like what you saw?" Draco questioned and now had Hermione backed against the bed, "I'm sure you think about that at night when you touch yourself…"

"N-no..no, I d-don't know what you're taking about." Hermione stammered out. Draco gave her an evil smile and took one step closer until she could feel his breathe against her forehead. She involuntarily took a step back and toppled onto her bed.

Draco gave a loud laugh before backing away.

"Once a virgin, always a virgin." Draco started to walk towards the door. Hermione mumbled something incoherently, which caused Draco to spin around and face her.

"What's that?"

"I'm- " Hermione started but he cut her off.

"You're what? You're not a virgin?" Draco taunted, "Who's the unfortunate guy? Potty-head? Or is it that disgusting red head. Tell me, is it true that he has pimples covering his whole body? How's his fire crotch?"

Hermione blushed furiously and shot him a look but didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought," Draco smirked, "Now you go tell someone that will believe you're not a virgin. For merlin's sake, your _twenty-four_, go get laid, maybe that will make you more tolerable."

Hermione tried to keep her tears back until Draco left the room.

"Lunch is in an hour." Draco said before opening the door, "Don't be late."

As soon as Draco left the room, Hermione let her tears fall. How, after so many years, did she still let Draco Malfoy's words affect her like this?

Her door crept open and Hermione spun around.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily, "Don't you—" but saw was it was little Scorpius peering through the door

"Nanny Hermione." Scorpius asked quietly, "Why did you call me Malfoy?"

"Oh, oh no sweetie, I thought you were your dad." Hermione assured and invited him in. Without a second thought he bounced into the room and stopped shortly in front of her.

"Daddy never was never that mean to a nanny before." Scorpius stated, indicating that he was clearly eavesdropping, "He was always nice to them. He must not like you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the little kid's forwardness, "No, we didn't get along well in school, but that's the past."

"I like you." Scorpius confirmed.

"Oh? Why's that. I thought you didn't want another nanny." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I didn't because the old nanny's barely taught me anything. They were always talking to my dad and ignoring me. They don't even give me proper baths! They just put me in a tub for ten minutes and lift me out and sometimes put clothes on me when I am still wet. They were in love with daddy. I don't _need_ a second mommy." Scorpius' face blazed with anger, "But I heard the way daddy talks to you. He doesn't seem to like you. I like that because that means you won't like him to which means you get to pay more attention to me!" he concluded.

Hermione was surprised at the child's observation and was even more amazed at how he came to that conclusion.

"You're right, my attention is all yours." Hermione knelt down and patted her head, "And nothing will take that away."

Scorpius beamed at her comment. This was a good start to a nanny-child relationship. At least she knew that Scorpius liked her. What bothered her was that Draco never was this rude to another nanny.

_Seriously, can he not grow up? Hogwart's was years ago. The Dark Lord's dead, why can't he just let it go?_ Hermione thought bitterly.

How much did he even hate her anyways? She hasn't seen him since Hogwarts, can he still resent her for being a muggleborn? Hermione clenched her fist tightly. He should at least be professional about her stay here.

She was here for little Scorpius, not _him_. Scorpius' stomach growled, snapping Hermione out of her angry thoughts.

"Well, it looks like someone's hungry." Hermione smiled down at the little boy, "Why don't we get you ready for lunch so we won't be late?"

"I like that nanny Hermione." Scorpius leaped up and dashed out his door, and presumably into his room.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm trying to make each chapter longer so that you guys have more to read! Thanks for the reviews again! Especially to: **x . enchanted . x ** (for some reason I couldn't write your whole user out without space) who stuck with me since my other stories! (I remembered her reviews) Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the review guys! Exams are finally over! I'm heading to Florida in about a day so I'm going to upload a chapter before I leave!

* * *

**Chapter 3**** -**_ Eventful Lunch_

Hermione sat at the dinner table, glancing up occasionally. Draco was sitting at the very head of the table while Astoria was to his right. Hermione sat to his left with Scorpius sitting next to Hermione.

"How was your day darling?" Draco asked looking at Astoria.

"Very slow." Astoria said simply, "I've been so busy with the party planning as well."

"When is it again?" Draco asked.

"I told you so many times, it's in a few days." Astoria gave him an impatient look, "I sent out invitations a month ago. Haven't you been paying attention at all to the rsvp's that were flying in?"

"I was too busy working." Draco said quietly, but in a deadly tone, "You know, to make money for this family?"

"You have plenty of money to support this family into the next lifetime!" Astoria laughed airily, waving her hands as if what he was saying doesn't matter. Hermione saw Draco clenched his forks tightly.

"I don't want broccolis." Scorpius said pushing his broccolis away with his fork.

"Eat it." Astoria said, looking at him.

"No, it's gross."

"Eat the stupid broccoli!" Astoria slapped her hands on the table. Hermione's eyes flew open and quickly looked at Draco who looked angry. Hermione than darted her eyes to Scorpius who looked as if he was about to cry. Astoria leaned back in her seat and put her hands on her head, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

Scorpius whimpered a bit and tears started rolling down his eyes. Hermione quickly stood up.

"If this is alright, just for today, may I bring Scorpius to his room with his food?"

Draco looked at Hermione shortly and gave a curt nod. Hermione quickly scooped up crying Scorpius and picked up his plate and walked towards his room. He had his head buried into Hermione's shoulders, and on the way up, she still could hear Draco and Astoria arguing.

Hermione sat Scorpius on the bed and squatted so she was eye level with him.

"Don't worry, your mother is just a little stressed." Hermione smoothed his hair out of his face.

"She's always like that." Scorpius grumbled. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Astoria was always this mean to Scorpius?

"I'm sure she'll be fine once the party is over." Hermione assured him, although she secretly didn't believe so, "Why don't you eat your broccoli?" she gestured towards the plate.

"It tastes funny."

"It's good for you, it will make you become a strong boy, like your dad." Hermione smiled, "You want to be strong like your dad, don't you?"

"I love daddy." Scorpius smiled, "He's always so nice to me." It was hard for Hermione to believe that Draco was nice to anyone else but himself, but she took Scorpius' word for it.

"So why don't you finish up your vegetables and we'll see if we can still get some desert for you." Hermione winked.

"Okay!" Scorpius beamed and began chowing down his broccoli.

* * *

"You're impossible Astoria!" Draco seethed, "You didn't need to be so mean to Scorpius!"

"I'm really stressed out okay?" Astoria glared back "This is my prime time to excel in life, to do what I want to do career wise! Not take care of some kid!" Draco stood up angry.

"_Some_ kid? Are you serious? This is _your_ kid as well. This _some _kid is _ours_." Draco spat, "And don't pretend you have some career going on in your life. You try to break it into the industry as a model for Witch Weekly for years now and it hasn't gotten you anywhere! Why did you think you married me? Because you want a backup plan incase you cannot be successful yourself."

"I didn't want a kid Draco!" Astoria stood up as well throwing down her napkin, "And I married you because I love you!"

"If you love me you would love our kid as well." Draco said coldly, "Don't talk to me about love. I've tried everything to make you feel like a queen, but you always have this cold attitude towards me."

"It's because I didn't want Scorpius!" Astoria shrieked ,"I didn't want a kid, but unfortunately it was a rule to have a kid in the Malfoy family."

"You knew what you married into." Draco said, narrowing his eyes, "You're setting a bad example for him."

"I'm sorry but I feel like he's the reason why I can't make it in life. Why I can't be famous."

"Don't you _dare_ blame him for anything!" Draco growled, "The only reason you can't make it in _anything_ is because you expect everything to be easy for you because you're a Malfoy. That's not how it works; it's only easy if you're a true Malfoy. You are, after all, just a Greengrass."

Astoria stood there, with her mouth open. Draco gave her one last cold look and left her alone in the dining room.

Draco marched himself up to Scorpius' room to check if he was all right. He didn't Hermione can handle Scorpius anyways, he chuckled at the thought of Scorpius screaming at a very flustered Hermione. As he drew closer to the room, he didn't hear any screaming. Has Hermione put a silencing charm on? Or has she put a spell on him to sleep? Draco clenched his fist in anger at the thought of Hermione using magic on Scorpius.

He reached the door and just as he was about to open it, he heard Hermione talking warmly to a quiet Scorpius.

"It's good for you, it will make you become a strong boy, like your dad. You want to be strong like your dad don't you?" Draco heard Hermione said. Draco took a step back and stared at the door in amazement. Did Hermione just compliment him…somewhat? He quickly pushed his ears against the doors.

"I love daddy," He heard Scorpius said, "He's always so nice to me." Draco smiled to himself. He wanted to hear what Hermione had to say to that. What does the Gryffindor Princess have to say about cold-hearted Malfoy after hearing what his has son told her.

"So why don't you finish up your vegetables and we'll see if we can still get some desert for you."

Draco was disappointed that Hermione had ignored his son's comment. He wanted Hermione to either stutter or flatter him even more.

_What is wrong with me? Why would I want that muggle born to flatter me?_ Draco thought disgustedly.

_Just to boost your ego, that's all_. Another voice appeared in his hear. Draco secretly agreed with the second voice.

When Draco heard nothing he opened the door and saw Scorpius eating his vegetables. Hermione quickly stood up and faced Draco.

"He's just finished up." Hermione said.

"I need to talk to you outside." Draco said stiffly, pretending he hadn't heard their conversation. Hermione followed him outside and down the hall.

"Are you and Astoria okay?" Hermione asked.

"That is none of your concern." Draco replied coolly.

"Oh, of course." Hermione said bitterly, not pleased with how Draco is talking to her, "It be nice if you're a bit nicer to me."

"Not when you're being nosy." Draco snapped.

"I'm not being nosy! And you're always mean to me." Hermione pointed out angrily, "You're always talking to me in a condescending voice like you are better than me."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"And don't you dare say you are!"

"Look at where you are now." Draco sneered, "And where I am. Are you saying that in any way you are _better_ than me?"

"As a person I would say so!" Hermione shot back.

"You have no right to take Scorpius of the dining room in the middle of lunch." Draco said, changing the subject, "This just set a bad example on him and he'll think it's alright to leave the table whenever."

"I didn't think he should be there during an argument." Hermione pointed out, "A kid should grow up knowing that their parents get along. They shouldn't witness an argument their parents are having, especially at this age. Besides, he was crying. You gave me permission to take him."

Draco stared at her.

"Astoria and I usually never have arguments in front of Scorpius, this was the first time he had witness such thing." Draco said slowly. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Do they argue a lot?

"I want Scorpius to grow up thinking his family is perfect." Draco continued, "That his parents love him very much and that whenever he has trouble he as a family to turn to."

Hermione's eyes softened. She knew he was talking about how he didn't have that opportunity as a child. All he wanted was the best for Scorpius.

"Of course, that is understandable." Hermione said softly, "Scorpius really loves you…he looks up to you."

"I sure hope so." Draco swept his hand through his hair. They didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"If you need me for anything, let me know." Hermione offered and she placed a hand on his arms. He quickly looked at his arms and she snapped it back. She didn't want Draco to think she was flirting with him, especially with all the nanny stories she's been hearing from Astoria and himself.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Draco replied coldly, turning back to his old, arrogant self, "I have friends to rely on you know."

"It was just a suggestion." Hermione replied back just as cold.

"I don't need any suggestions or advice from you." Draco lifted up his chin slightly, "You are here for Scorpius, not me."

"Well, _sorry_ for trying to help."

"I don't need your help." He sneered and turned to walk away. He paused for a moment before turning to her, "Oh, make sure you're down for dinner fifteen minutes early. My parents are coming for dinner tonight, they want to meet the new nanny." And with an evil smirk, he left her in the hallway alone.

Hermione's eyes widened, the last time she had seen Lucius was the night she was tortured at this very house years ago.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go guys! A chapter before I leave for Florida as promised (in 6 hours!) I'm so excited, if anyone from Florida is reading this, let me know how the whether is down there! Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to upload one before I leave! Next one will be longer, I promise! Please review! **xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and hopefully there's more to come! Florida was amazing, and what's more amazing is the tan I got! Hopefully it will last me until summer!

Again, I'm sorry for not updating for like 2.5 months. I'll give you guys a quick summary on what has happened so far so you guys don't have to go back to read. Basically Hermione is unemployed and after much convincing from Ginny she agreed to be a nanny. She happened to be nanny for Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius. Scorpius didn't like other nannies because all they did was hit on his dad, Draco. However, he liked Hermione because he saw how mean Draco treats Hermione so figuring that since his dad was mean to Hermione, Hermione would not like Draco and paid more attention to him. Last chapter ended off with Draco telling Hermione that his parents will be coming over for dinner.

**Chapter 4**_ – Midnight visit_

Hermione constantly glanced at the clock nervously, it read 6:45pm. She took one look at herself in the mirror. She wore skinny jeans with a peach pullover cardigan sweater.

"Scorpius, are you ready?" Hermione called as she made her way over to his room. Scorpius stepped out of the room wearing black slacks and a white shirt tucked into his pants. Hermione gaped at how cute the little boy was, and at the same time, how he is a splitting image of Draco.

"Twinkie dressed me!" Scorpius said, "But I picked out the shirt! I wanted to look like daddy."

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "I have to say you look better." She patted his head.

"Misses, its 6:47." Twinkie said nervously.

"I'm sure Draco won't mind 2 minutes of lateness!" Hermione frowned but saw that Twinkie looked nervous, "I suppose I better get down there then."

Hermione took Scorpius by the hand and led him downstairs to the dining room. The moment she stepped foot inside, she met an angry Draco.

"Late." He simply said, "I told you to be here 15 minutes before 7." Astoria stood by the fireplace, looking absolutely stunning in her eveningwear. Draco had on black dress slacks with a light green buttoned up top that was tucked into his slacked. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows neatly and his hair was slightly sleeked back. Hermione suddenly felt extremely underdressed, and Draco apparently thought so too.

"Late and dressed like a commoner." Draco's eyes darkened, "Must I remind you that you're having dinner with my parents?"

"I just thought…as a nanny I am in no right to dress as if I am an equal." Hermione quickly said hoping what she said might make Draco less mad, even if that means degrading herself.

Draco paused for a bit and raised his eyebrows while Hermione held her breath. Suddenly, Astoria let out a loud laugh.

"Well, she got that right." Astoria smirked. A small smiled played upon Draco's lips when he heard Astoria's comment.

"I think nanny Hermione looks pretty." Scorpius beamed. Draco looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

"What about mommy?" Astoria gave a light laugh.

"You always dress up." Scorpius simply said. Astoria's smile faltered a bit before she rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room.

"You have 2 minutes to go change." Draco demanded, "You are not to wear anything like this ever again when guests are present, especially in front of my parents."

"I didn't bring any dresses." Hermione pointed out. Draco glared at her as if she was the most stupid person ever for not packing a dress.

"Do you even own a dress?" Draco sneered, "Because you know, if you wear one once in a while it might help you get laid. It will emphasize your…._feminism_." Draco gave her a one-two look over, "If there is any there that is."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but heard a pop in the foyer. Draco's eyes widened before he grabbed Hermione by the arms roughly and hauled her to the adjacent room.

"Go wear your witch robe from Hogwarts." Draco whispered quickly, "I will have Twinkie put a set on your bed by the time you get to your room. It won't look the best, but it beats _this_." He gestured to her outfit.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione crossed her arms, "I am _not_ changing. There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"Do as I say or you'll be fired," Draco shot her a dirty look, "And we both know how much you need this job."

Hermione shot him a dirty look before she turned and quickly made her way to her room.

* * *

Draco smoothed down his robes and reappeared in the dining room.

"Mother! Father!" Draco greeted with a stunning smile.

"Where were you darling?" Narcissa asked as she saw him from the other room.

"Oh just dealing with the house elves." Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Here, have a seat."

"Where's your nanny?" Lucius asked with a smirk, "Another one of the leggy ones?"

"I assure you she is not." Astoria smiled sweetly, "In fact, she's complete opposite. She is no trouble at all."

"Got to keep an eye on Draco eh?" Lucius winked at Astoria, "He's a handsome devil. Girls will be out to steal him."

"Oh I know." Astoria gave Draco a look, "But this nanny is not attractive at all. She's hardly wears makeup, dress herself up and in fact, Draco has disdainful feelings towards her since Hogwarts. Am I right dear?"

Draco clenched his fist tightly. He didn't like Granger one bit, but Astoria didn't need to bash her that much in front of his parents.

"She's excellent with Scorpius." Draco replied instead, "That's all that matters." Astoria shot him a dirty look.

"Ya! Nanny Hermione is very nice!" Scorpius piped in. Lucius' head snapped at Draco.

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Lucius raised his eyebrows, "The girl that was in the Golden Trio? She's a _nanny_ now?"

"Yes."

"You're letting a mud-_muggleborn_ handle our grandson?" Lucius spat. Just on cut, Hermione entered the room wearing her black Hogwarts robe.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione shot Draco a dirty look.

"Always trying to make a grand entrance Granger?" Lucius sneered, "This isn't Hogwarts anymore. Serving in the Malfoy manor means being punctual and never late. I am surprised at you, being the top _witch_ and all in school…"

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but saw Draco giving her a warning look.

"Sorry, I was finding something appropriate to wear." Hermione said.

"Of all things you can find, you ended up wearing _Hogwarts_ robes? Are you trying to live in the past or something?" Lucius smirked, "Just because you're a nobody now…"

Astoria had a smug look on her face, which clearly indicated that she was enjoying this conversation.

"Let's sit and eat." Draco quickly said before things for out of hand, "I had the elves whip up something superb for us tonight!" Draco said, trying to sound cheerful. Dinner conversation was a bore to Hermione as she tried to pay attention to all the gossip and politics that are passed around the table.

"Pansy did what?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I'm not joking Mrs. Malfoy!" Astoria clearly seemed to enjoy talking crap about Pansy, "She sent Draco a letter yesterday asking him to meet her a private bar."

"I'd keep an eye on her." Narcissa said, "That girl has no shame at all!" Astoria nodded and gave Draco a smile.

"Are you expecting a second child soon?" Lucius asked after the meal was finished. Astoria sat back and narrowed her eyes before quickly flashing a bright smile.

"Oh, we haven't talked about that yet." Astoria patted Draco's hands, "Scorpius will definitely be the heir of the Malfoy fortune, so I don't see a need to have another child!" Draco shot Astoria look.

"Perhaps we might." Draco said, flashing his parents a smile, "It was such a joy to have Scorpius. It's a possibility that Astoria can help bring me more joy in life." Astoria scowled which caused Hermione to smile.

"Granddaddy, nanny Hermione taught me how to count to ten in French!" Scorpius boosted.

"Really? Let's hear." Lucius focused his attention on Scorpius who started to count in French.

The rest of the dinner flew by quickly and soon it was time for his parents to retire back to their house.

"It was great meeting you." Narcissa smiled warmly at Hermione, which caught her off guard.

"I wish I could say the same." Lucius said stiffly before they apparated away.

"I'm heading off to bed Draco." Astoria faked a yawn Draco barely acknowledged her as he headed towards the stairs. Hermione picked up Scorpius and got him ready for bed.

"Nanny Hermione, I'm not tired." Scorpius yawned widely.

"Well, why don't you just lie down here then and I'll read you a story." Hermione lifted him onto his bed. She walked over to the small shelf and picked out a book, but by the time she reached his bed, he was sound asleep. She chuckled at the sight and brought the blanket up to his neck. She then heard footsteps outside.

_Funny, isn't everyone usually in their rooms by now?_ Hermione placed the book down and quietly slipped out of Scorpius' room.

She saw Draco's retreating back in the foyer downstairs speaking to what she deemed to be a patronus.

"I'll be there soon Blaise." Draaco said to the patronus, "Yes, I know, I'll meet you in front of the Three Broomsticks." Hermione wondered where he was going at this hour and if Astoria knew. Soon after Draco apparated away, Hermione waited a few seconds before she followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** – _The Courtesan _

Hermione uncovered her hood as she peered around the corner. Draco was standing with Blaise and Theo chatting heartily. Hermione pulled out extendable ears and listened carefully.

"Yeah mate, do you think Madame Soire will give us a discount since we go there so many times?" Blaise chuckled, "It seems like those girls thrived off our visits."

"If I was a girl I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off me either. " Theo joked. Hermione assessed the two alumni's of Hogwarts. Both Blaise and Theo are extremely good looking. Blaise stood tall, tanned and arrogant where as Theo had more of a laid back look. His soft brown hair fell over his eyes in a casual manner and always seems to be in deep thoughts. His attitude however was pure Slytherin.

"Draco, you need to seriously sleep with these girls." Blaise gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "Every visit you just sit there and let them throw themselves at you and yet you never bid for one."

"I agree, they're such vixens in bed." Theo nodded, "I might actually bid for a virgin tonight." He added with a wink.

"I'm married you guys." Draco smirked in the dark.

"Astoria is a stunner, I'll have to give that to you." Blaise said, leaning against the wall of Three Broomsticks, "But didn't you say she's a cold-hearted bitch who sleeps around with other guys?" Even in the dark, Hermione could see Draco's eyes flashed with annoyance.

_Astoria cheated on Draco? Who would cheat on Draco? He's the guy all pureblood witch's want to marry…_ Hermione thought as she strained to hear more of the conversation.

"I have no proof that she slept with the guy in Italy. And she doesn't sleep with _guys_. Draco rolled his eyes, "I just have a hunch that she did it with that one guy."

"Italian guys are hard to resist." Blaise teased and pointed at himself, "Never been rejected."

"Get over yourself Blaise." Theo scoffed, "Plus didn't you feed her veritaserum? And she practically admitted to it and begged you to forgive her?" Draco gritted his teeth.

"Yes." Draco growled, "But this is not to be leaked to the media. It was soil the name of the Malfoys."

"Not surprising, she was always a slut back in Hogwarts." Theo shrugged, "But not as slutty as Pansy. She still owling you?"

"Every single night asking me to come over or meet her at _Le Doux Gout._" Draco sighed.

"Well mate, we're going to get you laid tonight." Blaise smiled widely, "Off to _Le Doux Gout_ we go!" and the boys apparated away.

Hermione stood there, stunned at what she heard. They're going to the gentlemen's club? Will Draco cheat on Astoria? Hermione debated whether to go back to the manor or to follow them. After just seconds of debating she made up her mind and apparated to _Le Doux Gout. _

When she popped up in front of the renaissance building, she had already lost site of the boys. She quickly pulled up her hood and entered the building. The foyer was large with a grand staircase on the opposite side of the room. The decoration was champagne, gold and bronze and a huge chandelier hung from the very top. Women dressed in long dresses walk around with champagne glasses in their hands while men were chatting animatedly with either one of the girls or to each other. Everyone here was dressed very nicely as if they were going to a ball.

She felt a hand grab her arms roughly.

"I told you to enter from the side door!" A tall, prestigious looking woman said, "We can't let our bidders see you! Especially looking like that."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked confused. What was going on? The woman didn't reply and dragged her into a room and sat her down on a plushy seat. She assessed her quietly and sighed.

"Beautiful and innocent." She sighed, "You're going to be worth so much."

"E-excuse me?" Hermione stammered, "I think you got the wrong person! I'm not…a courtesan. I was just here to look for – someone." Hermione finished, almost giving away that she was looking for Draco.

"What is your name again?" the lady asked, looking at her suspiciously. But before she could answer, the door opened and there stood a tall, blonde girl with shocking blue eyes.

"Madame Soire, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are here." She announced. Madame Soire's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh goodie!" she exclaimed, "Tell them I will be there in a minute!" the blonde bowed before exiting the room.

"I personally hope one of those three bid for you." Madame Soire said, "They're the richest men in town!" Three women entered the room and stood by Hermione as Madame Soire whipped up a list of things for them.

"I think I have to go…" Hermione stood up, but Madame Soire gave her a stern look, which sat her back down.

"You will be introduced as Miss Fleur." Madame Soire finished off her list. Hermione found it funny how her 'introduction' happen to be one of the Triwizard Tournament champion, "Just one more thing…" she waved a wand over Hermione and she felt a warm tingly feeling wash over her. Then a clear crystal ball protruded from her and floated in front of her chest for a few seconds before vanishing.

With one final look of satisfaction, she swept out the room. The girls start to strip off her clothes and fix her hair and apply makeup onto her face.

"Wait!" Hermione cried out, "There is a mistake! I'm not the girl who's suppose to show up tonight. I was here to look for someone!"

"No woman ever comes here to look for someone." One of the girls said, "They come here to apply to be a courtesan."

"But I did _not _apply!" Hermione spat out, "I want to go home!"

"You can't, she probably already announced your debut." Another girl replied, "If you leave, her name will be soiled and she is a very powerful woman…she can seek you out and…destroy you."

"Remember Caroline?" All three girls shuddered. Hermione had no idea who Caroline was.

"It's rare to get a virgin around here nowadays."

"Who says I am?" Hermione scoffed.

"Oh stop pretending, crystal ball clearly said you were." The girl laughed at her silliness, "Red means you've been around a lot, pink means you've had a few here and there and clear means you're a virgin. That's how Madame Soire ranks how much you're worth. The red ones are barely worth much. I think they start just at 30 galleons."

"30? That's still a lot." Hermione choked out. The girls gave her a weird look before pulling her onto her feet.

"There, you're done." Hermione glanced at her in the mirror. She was wearing a very light lilac colored Grecian dress that flowed down to the floor accentuating her curves. There was a thin gold band around her waist and her hair was curled into thick locks that were pinned back. Hermione grudgingly had to admit that she did look beautiful, she almost didn't recognize herself. One girl brought over a dark purple mask with lace and beads around it and placed in on her face.

"The girls wear masquerade masks…?" Hermione asked, in a trance.

"Only virgins do." The door flew open and the blonde girl stepped in.

"They're ready for her." That seemed to snap Hermione out of her trance.

"No! I will be sold to some…rich tycoon!" Hermione backed away from the girls.

"You have no choice! This is what you get for coming here!" the girls dragged her by her arms towards the door.

_No no no! This can't be happening!_ Hermione screamed in her head. She has always fanaticized on losing her virginity to a man she loved romantically. Hermione tossed one last desperate look at one of the girl who was standing by the vanity table. The girl gave her a sad look before she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Draco tried his best not to roll he eyes as two average looking girls threw themselves at him. Blaise however was enjoying the three girls that were practically humping his legs.

"There's one virgin tonight." Theo noted as he looked at the sheet, "Apparently she's a stunner."

"No matter how stunning she is, she lost all credibility being a courtesan." Draco replied coolly. The girls that were all over him gave him an offending look.

"Now now ladies, doesn't mean you're any less beautiful." Draco said sweetly, "Many men would kill to be in your presence." The girls giggled and continued to fuss over him. Blaise rolled his eyes at the scene and gave one of the girls a big kiss on her lips.

"What about me Blaise?" the other girl pouted.

"In due time beautiful, in due time." Blaise answered in a sultry voice. Theo, who didn't have any girls drooling over him, was craning his neck to see if he can see the virgin blood.

"May I have your attention please?" Madame Soire's voice boomed, "It's time for us to bring out one of our finest lady tonight." Many men whistled and howled.

"Bring her out!" Some guy in the crowd shouted. Theo threw him a disgusted look before focusing his attention back at Madame Soire.

"She is pure and innocent. She's beautiful and delicate at the same time. However, she does have a feisty attitude in her." Madame Soire smiled widely.

"My kind of girl right here. Presentable, a girl of class but a freak in the sheet." Theo chuckled.

"No one marries a Courtesan." Draco scoffed.

"But this is a virgin, if I get her to fall in love with me I can get her to marry me knowing she has not been with any other man but me." Theo replied.

"Shut up Theo, you have so many pureblood girls that are drooling over you. You're like top five eligible bachelor that can get shagged anytime he wants." Blaise said, "You don't even know what blood this woman is." Theo just shrugged and looked at Madame Soire.

"And here she is!" Madame Soire presented her arms out, "Miss Fleur!" A nervous looking girl came out, in fact, a girl had to practically shove her out.

"She's….breathtaking." Theo's mouth dropped. Her beauty, too, hypnotized Blaise.

"I have to agree with you…" Blaise said softly, "I might have to bid for that." Theo threw him a dirty look. Draco didn't even speak. He just stood there, like every other guy in the room, hypnotized by her. Astoria is a very good-looking woman with features of an aristocrat. She turns head everywhere she went with men drooling after her…but this women that stood before Draco was different. Men don't drool around her nor do they follow her around like a sick puppy. She entrances men with one look and her face will be forever in their mind. Her innocent was easily read like a book and her soft features accentuate her beauty. She was, in Draco's mind, perfect.

"The starting bid is at one hundred galleons." Madame Soire announced. Draco could hear some men curse and some men mumbled because they cannot afford the starting rate.

"I thought veela's weren't allowed…" Draco said softly.

"They aren't." Theo nodded, "But she's not a veela." Draco didn't question him because Theo was an expert when it came to veelas. Someone shouted the starting price.

"Great! We have the first bidder!" Madame Soire exclaimed. She then looked over to Draco and them and raised her eyebrow.

"Two hundred." Theo said loudly. Blaise widened his eyes.

"You're serious mate?" Blaise asked, "You're actually going to fork out for a virgin tonight?"

"It's not like he can't afford it." Draco laughed.

"Three hundred!"

"Increments of a hundred! I like that!" Madame Soire clapped her hands, "Higher anyone?"

"Four hundred!" Theo said calmly. Draco ignored what these men were saying as he looked at the courtesan. Behind the mask, he could see her eyes widened as the money increased by a hundred galleons. She looked overwhelmed at all the attention she's been receiving.

_She probably doesn't realize how beautiful she is…_ Draco thought. She took a step back and looked around as if she's looking for an escape, but Madame Soire had a tight grip on her.

"One thousand galleons!" Theo shouted. Everyone gasped, including Miss Fleur. Blaise looked as if he was crazy. The competitor of Theo looked baffled and seems to be struggling with debating whether he should continue or not.

"One thousand galleons! Do we hear one thousand one hundred?" Madame Soire's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Going once, going twice? So—"

"Two thousand." Said a voice from Theo's right. Blaise and Theo's mouth dropped open, like every other man in the room.

"Two thousand!" Madame Soire gasped, "Highest we've ever gotten! Sold to Mr. Draco Malfoy." The courtesan looked as if she was about to faint.

"What are you playing at?" Theo demanded angrily to Draco as he pulled out his money and putting it in a pouch.

"You guys wanted me to get laid tonight, so I am." Draco replied nonchalantly.

"You could have gone for any other girl!"

"Yes, but I want this one." Draco pointed out, "You can get the next virgin."

"You know how rare virgins come along?" Theo growled.

"Hey mate, let him be." Blaise placed a hand on Theo's shoulders, "Draco actually bid on a woman. Let him have his revenge on Astoria." Theo gave Draco one dirty look before stalking off.

* * *

Hermione nearly fainted when she saw that Draco Malfoy had bid two thousand galleons for her.

_You mean he bid two thousand galleons for Miss Fleur…_ a voice in her head said, _I wonder what he's going to say when he finds out who you really are…_

Hermione's heart dropped because she knew the voice in her head was right. Well, not like she wanted to sleep with Draco Malfoy anyways she sniffed to herself. Then her eyes widened, she _did_ have to sleep with him! She better find a way out of this fast.

She saw Draco sauntering over to her with a slight smirk on his face. Hermione gripped her fist tightly and tried her very best not to wipe that smirk off his face. When he had reached her, he handed over the pouch. Hermione looked over at Madame Soire who nodded for her to take it. Hermione's hand shook as she reached for it. My goodness was the pouch heavy!

"The suite is ready for you." Madame Soire pointed to the elegant door at the top of the grand staircase. Without saying anything, Draco offered his hand, which Hermione took gingerly. He led her up the stairs and she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Once they were inside the beautiful room, Draco turned to her.

"I usually don't bid for the ladies here…" Draco began softly, "But when you came out…you looked stunning. I knew then that I must have you."

Hermione looked at him as if he grew a second head. It was odd having Draco Malfoy compliment her, even though he didn't know he was actually complimenting _Hermione Granger_. Draco took a step closer and Hermione could smell his cologne – a bit of spice mixed in with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Whatever it was, she was entranced by the smell. He was close enough now to kiss her, but however, he didn't.

"So beautiful…" He murmured as his hands reached towards her mask. Hermione snapped out of her state and backed away.

"I-I can't." Hermione stuttered. Draco frowned at the familiarity of her voice. Hermione's eyes widened and made her voice a bit girlier, "I have to go."

"What do you mean you can't?" Draco asked, "I promise I'll be gentle."

"No, I-I just can't do this." Hermione backed towards the door. Her heart was beating fast and she was sure her face was flushed.

"I just paid two thousand galleons." Draco said in a deadly tone, "I'm out to get what I want." Hermione casted him one last look of remorse before she fled out of the room. She heard Draco cursed loudly and a few things were being broken in the room. She didn't care that everyone was wondering what was going on as they watched her apparated away the moment she exited the building.

* * *

Draco cursed and emerged from the room looking angry.

"My goodness Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Soire looked embarrassed, "I am so sorry! I don't know what is wrong with that girl!"

"Maybe she didn't like you." Theo said smugly, which earned him a dirty look from Draco.

"She ran off with my money as well." Draco replied coldly.

"My goodness!" Madame Soire looked like she was about to pass out, "I promise you that isn't usual behavior of our courtesans! Would you like me to give you as many courtesans as you like tonight with no charge?" Draco could see Madame Soire practically begging.

"No, I will be retiring back to my manor now." Draco said coldly before he walked towards the door and apparated home. He cursed as he made his way up to his study. He was so close in claiming something so beautiful and yet he let it slip away just like that.

He opened his study door and threw his coat on the big, leather chair. Just as he was about to leave, he saw something on this desk. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was his pouch filled with two thousand galleons.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the late update. I have an exam next week and decided to upload two chapters! Chapters for my other story will be uploaded soon hopefully! Please Review! **xoxo**


End file.
